


Quick Work

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keller/Woolsey drabble. Pick an episode where the control tower is destroyed/wrecked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Work

Except for McKay and Zelenka, Jennifer had never seen anyone work as hard or as fast as the repair crew were working on the control tower.

It was really quite amazing.

She was standing in the doorway to a stairwell, exposed to the elements from the hole in the control tower wall but warm enough in her uniform. She could see some of the repair team were wearing extra layers, and gloves as she had suggested. Though, the hole was being quickly patched up again, the windows re-glassed, the consoles put back together.

"Dr. Keller."

She turned to see Woolsey coming up the stairs behind her and smiled at him. The man had done some good things for the city since he had started, and while she missed Sam, Richard was really growing on her.

"Mr. Woolsey," she said moving to one side. He stood next to her looking at the repairs with her.

"How did you mange to get this all done so fast?" she asked.

"I was given this job part in due to my excellent organisational skills," he said with a slight grin. She smiled back.

"Is that so?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and trying not to laugh.

"Yes, but in this case, I offered everyone a week off once the repairs were complete."

"I didn't get that memo," she said with a frown.

"Are you currently repairing the control tower?"

"Oh, no."

"Though I have been trying to order you to take some time off Dr. Keller."

"There's a lot of people to take care of," she said.

"That should include yourself."

"I know," she smiled. "I will take tomorrow off."

"Much better."

They looked back up at the repair team, the way everyone moved quickly from one place to another, listening to the different sounds. The orders shouted out, the banging of various tools and the hiss of something she couldn't identify from where she was standing. Someone told a bad joke, a little ripple of laughter went around the team and she smiled.

"Where did all the new consoles come from?" she asked as one was fitted into place.

"They've been put together by parts from unused areas of the city. I believe there is a list of uninteresting and unused labs and rooms that parts can be taken from and rough instructions on salvaging the parts needed," Woolsey explained.

"There are rough instructions for just about everything on Atlantis."

"I'm sure."

"How long do you think they'll take?" she asked. "I don't want anyone pushing themselves because they'll get a week off."

"That won't be the case. Captain Roscy is very sensible when it comes to what work people can physically manage and believes he only needs another day. Two at the most."

"A day?"

He smiled.

"You doubt them."

"Not at all. It's amazing."

"I agree. I'll pass along your comments to Roscy."

"You did a good job organising them too Mr. Woolsey.

"Well, er, thank you Dr. Keller," he stuttered.

"Jennifer," she said.

"Jennifer," he repeated and when she turned away from the repairs to look at him, he was blushing.

"Would you like to have dinner tomorrow?"

"Oh, ah, I-" he paused and took a breath. "I'd love too."

"Good," she smiled, "My quarters, eight?"

"Perfect." He blushed brighter red and she tried not to laugh again. "I should go," he said pointing up to the control room.

"Of course," she said, turning around and walking down the stairs. "See you tomorrow Mr. Woolsey."

"Richard," he called loudly down the stairs but she was gone and he was left with thirty repair men and women staring and him wondering why his organisational skills had never gotten him any dates with beautiful women before.


End file.
